The Bitter Pill
by mickys411
Summary: The third and final installment to I Blame Myself in which Ray becomes addicted to pain pills, and it's up to the rest of the the team to help him withdraw from them
1. Chapter 1

On a typical rainy afternoon, most people try to avoid going outside into the sour weather if they can help it.  
However, there are those who have to put up with the downpours and drizzles and that included the ghostbusters.  
The four member team were on assignment at an abandoned movie house, after getting a call from a demolition company, who were about to tear down the building saying that the crew heard strange noises and kept seeing unexpected bright lights.  
And sure enough, when the ghostbusters arrived, the placed was indeed haunted by ghosts of those who had worked and performed in the theater's past life.  
The team had just captured a set of ghosts ushers that were followed by several other ghouls, when suddenly another object appeared before them.  
It was a ghost of a heavy set woman, dressed in what appeared to be armor and had a viking helmet on her head, as she let out a horrible sounding screech.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" went the spirit, as her pircing cries caused the ghostbusters to cover their ears.  
"Valkeri at 12 o clock!" Ray shouted, through the noise.  
"I got 3:04 pm," Peter yelled back as he looked as his watch.  
"Winston, get another trap ready!  
Everyone set proton wands aiming at the enity's torso!" Egon called out.  
The team did just that, and shot at the valkeri, causing it to scream louder.  
But using all of their might, The Ghostbusters were able to trap the spirit.  
"Well, that was quite a task wasn't it?" Ray said to his fellow ghostbusters.  
"What?" asked Peter.  
"Ray said that was quite a task wasn't it?" said Winston.  
"What?" Peter replied.  
"I think Peter's ears maybe ringing from the screeching of the valkeri," Egon pointed.  
"I can't hear you guys, my ears are ringing from that damn ghost's wailing," Peter called out.  
"Exactly."

After doing a quick check around the theater to see if there was anymore ghosts, which there wasn't, the ghostbusters gave the demolition company the approval for them to work.  
The manager of the company thanked the ghostbusters and paid them for their services.  
The four member team then headed back to the firehouse.  
During the drive, Peter, who was seated in the back, rubbed his forehead and temple.  
"Man, what headache," he said.  
"How's your hearing Peter?" asked Winston from the front passenger seat.  
"The ringing in my ears stopped, but not now it feels like jackhammers pounding on my head  
Thanks for asking" Peter replied.  
"There's asprin in the medicine cabinet back at headquarters," said Egon, from the driver's seat.  
"I've got something Peter can take right now," said Ray, who was in the back as well.  
He then reached into the side pocket of his flightsuit, pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to Peter.  
"Just take one of those and you're feel better, and it works faster and longer than asprin."  
"What are thses?" Peter asked.  
"Just some pain pills I take when I need them," Ray answered.  
"When did you get the pills?" asked Winston.  
"After my accident."  
The accident Ray was refering to was a few months ago, when he was hit by a taxi cab, causing him to have several injuries, including broken bones, internal brusing and a concussion.  
"Ray, your accident was back in Febuaray, and were almost into June.  
Are you still in pain?" asked Egon.  
"It comes and goes, Ray answered,"Like today because of the weather, my leg and head are killing me."  
Peter handed the pill bottle back to Ray and said,"Actually, I think the asprin will do me good.  
Thanks anyway Ray."

After Ecto1 pulled into the firehouse and the ghostbusters got out of the car, each one of them did their own thing.  
Peter went to get the asprin, but not before giving Egon a hand taking the packs out of the back seat, while Winston and Ray went to empty the traps into the containment unit.  
As the two took care of the traps,Winston asked,"Say Ray, how many of those pills do you really take?"  
"As I said in the car, only when I need them," Ray answered, sounding rather fidgety.  
"Let me ask this now, how many bottle do you have of them?"  
Ray was starting to get annoyed, and asked,"What's with the third degree questioning?"  
"Ray, I know Dr. Marshall gave you pills for the pain after your accident,along with physical threapy, but it's been just about four months now since it happened.  
Plus, I highly doubt Dr. Marshall gave you multiple perscrpitions."  
"Winston, in case you forgot, I was hit on impact by a cab driver, cracked my ribs, broke not only my wrist, but my leg as well, I had brusing both inside and outside my body, I had a concussion and was out for three days!  
I'm still in pain, and I'm going to have the pain most likely the rest of my life!" said Ray, who was almost yelling.  
"You're right Ray, I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to get up all in your business.  
We're just concerned about you that's all," said Winston.  
Ray calmed himself down and said,"That's OK Winston.  
I appreciate you,Peter and Egon looking out for me, but I'm a grown man, who is capable of taking care of himself."  
"Alright then Ray.  
Just remember, if you ever need any help, you know the guys and I are here."  
"Will do thanks."  
Once the last trap was emptied out into the containment unit, Ray and Winston headed back upstairs.  
Not saying another word about the talk.  
Though Winston knew very well that something was not right after what Ray told him about the pills.  
There was something not honest about the conversation, as Ray never told a lie ever.  
And Winston was going to get to the bottom of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting to the main floor, Ray excused himself to wash up, then do some laundry.  
Meanwhile, Winston met up with Peter and Egon at their desk to talk about what happened in the basement.  
"I'm telling you guys, Ray is not like himself.  
He completely snapped at me when I asked him about the pills," said Winston.  
"Come to think of it, if you two noticed that the last few jobs we've been on, Ray doesn't seem to have the focus he usually does.  
Like what happened earlier at the theater house, his beam appeared to be on a lower volume than the rest of us," said Egon, before taking a sip of coffee.  
"And his attitude lately sucks, Peter pointed out, The other day, I asked Ray if he dropped a towel on the floor of the bathroom, and he went berserk on me."  
"How do you know it wasn't your towel Peter," asked a voice.  
The three ghostbusters turned to see that their receptionist Jeanie had entered the firehouse, trying to shake the off the water from umbrella, while holding a paper bag as well.  
"Hey fellas.  
I'm back from my break and I got the sandwiches you asked for."  
The team met Jeanie at her desk, and she doled out several items, handing the first one to Winston.  
"Here's your tuna salad on wheat Winston," she said.  
"Thanks Jeanie, said Winston,"I'll give you the money back later."  
"Don't worry about it, said Jeanie as she handed the second sandwich to Egon and said,"Egon, here's the turkey on white with lettuce, onion, no mayo, or cheese you asked for."  
"Thank you Jeanie,  
How much do I own you?"  
"Don't worry about, said Jeanie, as she handed Peter his food and said,"Egg salad, on pumpernickle, with extra paprika, and the crust cut off.  
That will be $4.50."  
"How come you didn't ask Winston and Egon for money back but you asked me?" said Peter.  
"When was the last time you fixed my computer or my car?" Jeanie asked.  
"Will a simple thank you work.  
So thank you for this wonderful sandwich."  
"That will do for a start."  
Just then Ray came down the stairs, with a basket of laundry in his hands.  
"Just in time Ray, I got your ham and cheese sandwich here," said Jeanie.  
Ray dropped the basket down, spilling some of the closet out, grabbed the bag from Jeanie without so much as a thank you but said,"Bout time, I'm starving."  
Ray torn opened the bag, ripped the paper off the sandwich and was about to bit into in when he noticed something.  
"Jeanie, there's no tomatoes on this thing!  
You know I always get extra tomato on my sandwich!"he snapped  
"Ray, I know you always asked for tomato,"  
The sub shop must had made a mistake.  
I'm very sorry," said Jeanie, who was a bit taken back by Ray's tone of voice.  
"Ray, I'm sure it was an accident on the deli's part," said Peter, who actually took Jeanie's side.  
"Jeanie knows all our orders by heart," Winston added.  
"I think you owe her an apology," said Egon.  
What is today?  
Gang up on Ray day?  
First you question me about now choices now?  
I have had enough!" snapped Ray.  
He threw the food down to the floor, then raced out of headquarters and slammed the door shut.  
Everyone looked in shock.

Jeanie finally spoke by saying,"Can maybe one of you please tell me what that was all about?"  
Winston had gone to the mini fridge to grab some cans of soda for himself and Peter, when he answered,"Jeanie, we think Ray maybe addicted to his pain medication."  
"Ray's using pain meds?  
The ones he got after his accident?" asked Jeanie.  
"The very same ones," Peter answered, as he cleaned up Ray's now ruined sandwich on the floor and wiped his hands before finally taking a bite out of his own meal.  
"How long has he been since his accident?" said Jeanie.  
Egon, how had just picked up the pile of Ray's dirty laundry, then washed his hands before touching his food said,"Well let's see.  
The accident happened back in Febuaray.  
He started taking the pills shortly after leaving the hospital.  
After swallowing a part of his lunch, Egon asked Jeanie,"Jeanie, you don't happen to have a calendar by your desk?"  
"I sure do.  
It helps me keep track of jobs and when my pay day comes depending how the assignments go," Jeanie answered.  
She then went up to her desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out an object.  
It was indeed a calendar.  
She went back to the three ghostbusters, who were just about done eating, placed the calendar onto Egon's desk.  
Egon wiped the bit of crumbs off his face with a napkin, thanked Jeanie for getting the calendar, and began to skim over the past few months.  
After looking over the calendar dates several times, he looked up at Jeanie, along with the other two ghostbusters and said,"This really is a good thing you had this Jeanie.  
According to the date Febuaray 16th, which was the date Ray was released from the hospital and began taking the pills.  
Dr. Marshall gave him a two months supply  
We are now on May 19th, meaning he should have been off those pills about a month ago."  
"So where is he getting the meds from?" asked Winston.  
"My thoughts exactly Winston."  
"That makes three of us," Peter added.  
"Make that four," Jeanie chimed in.  
"I wished we could have picked up on this sooner," said Winston.  
"We can't blame ourselves.  
I mean, we're all in our own worlds, even we see each other everyday, sometimes we neglete to notice any changes," Egon pointed out.  
"We did notice the time your hair changed blonde in a chemical mishap," said Peter.  
"Stick to the subject Venkman."  
"Actually Egon Peter does have a point," said Winston, I'm not sure if you two noticed, but has Ray been looking awfully messy looking lately?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Come to think of it yes, said Peter, Either Ray is wearing the same clothes over and over, or he's given up on bathing.

I picked up a slight hint of body odor from him on our way to and from the job, as I was sitting next to him.

"Ray may have also given up on shaving.

How bout that beard he's grown?" asked Winston.

"I have been picking up on Ray's sudden mood swings and change in behavior, said Egon, Not to mention his lack of responsibility towards his job as well as home duties."

Winston let out a sigh and said,"This sounds too familiar to me.

It's like dealing with Gerald all over again."

"Who's Gerald?

A friend of your?" asked Jeanie.

"He's my cousin, was my cousin.

He was five years older than me, but we were close like brothers.

Gerald suffered a very serious burn injury to his back and hands during a tour of Vietnam, when a chemical fire occurred, and he was trying to save the men in his troop.

Only 5 including Gerald made it out.

The other 7 men perished.

Gerald was treated at a hospital in Saigon, but underwent several skin grafting operations when he returned to the states.

Poor guy was in pain every waking moment of his life.

The only thing that seemed to help him was these pills he got from from a doctor back east.

He said that plus what the doctors gave him here in America were a big help.

However, within time, Gerald became too dependant on his medicine.

He would take it right on the hour every day.

He began spending nearly his entire paycheck having the pills from Saigon be shipped to him, not to mention what he was spending here getting pills from his other doctor.

He became a whole different person.

From this really thoughtful, hard working, caring person, to this selfiselfish, scared, and ill-tempered man.

He would get into fights with anyone who got in his way, which would cost him his job.

His wife was scared of his violent behavior, so she took their kids and left.

Everyone in my family, including myself begged Gerald to get help, but he refused, saying that he needed those pills to live.

Two days later, he had a fatal heart attack."

Winston's eyes began to water up as he said,"We all knew it was those damn pills that did him in."

Jeanie wrapped an arm around Winston's shoulder and said,"I'm sorry what happened to your cousin Winston.

And I can understand that you don't want the same thing to happen to Ray.

But what can we do?"

Winston wiped his eyes and said,"We're going to do whateverwe can to help him.

I'm going out to see if I can pick up some booklets about addictions from the health clinic, Egon, call Dr. Marshall and let him be aware of what's going on, and Peter, I want you to check to see just how many bottles of that stuff Ray really has.

"Winston, as much as I'm concerned about Ray like you, I have to say snooping around in his stuff is actually below my level.

"Peter, please just this one time," said Winston.

"If it makes you feel better Dr. Venkman, I'll snoop with you," said Jeanie.

OK, but if we get caught, I will tell Ray that it was not my idea to do this."

Winston headed out to the free clinic to pick up what he needed and to see if he could talk to someone about what to do with Ray.  
Back at the firehouse, Jeanie and Peter went upstairs to the bedroom, while Egon stayed on the main level and tried to get in touch with Dr. Marshall on the phone.  
As well as keep an eye out for when Ray came back to headquarters.  
"I really hate to be doing this Peter," said Jeanie, as she walked into the bedroom.  
"So do I, but we have to for Ray's sake" Peter concluded.  
The two made their way to Ray's bed, which of course was unmade.  
Peter carefully opened the drawer of the nightstand by the bed, and couldn't believe what was inside.  
"Son of a bitch," he said.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"Take a look at this."  
Jeanie peered into the drawer along with Peter and discovered about close to a dozen prescription pill bottles.  
"Oh my god," she said.  
Peter began picking up the bottles and checking to see where they came from.  
"I didn't know Dr. Baker gave Ray a prescription," he said, reffering to the other doctor who was in Ray's care at the time of his accident.  
Once he closed the drawer after putting the bottles back, but not before they were in the same spots so Ray won't notice anything was touched,Jeanie noticed a second drawer and carefully opened it, only to find more pill bottles.  
The exact same amount Peter found in the top drawer.  
She took out a few of the bottles and saw that they came from .  
"Peter, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeanie asked.  
"Looks as though after Dr. Marshall's prescription was up, Ray as for one," Peter answered.  
"Exactly."  
The two left the room and headed back downstairs to tell Egon what they found.

When they reached downstairs,Peter and Jeanie went to Egon's desk, with worried looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" Egon asked.  
"Egon, Winston's right, Ray is using pain pills," Jeanie answered.  
"Not only did he have prescriptions from Dr. Marshall, but now Dr. Baker as well," Peter added.  
"I tried to get in touch with Dr. Marshall, but his nurse told me he was with a patient, so I'm going to try again now," said Egon.  
He dialed the phone and waited for an answer.  
After a few minutes, there was a voice on the other line.  
"Hello, this is Dr. Eric Marshall," said the voice.  
Egon began to speak,"Hello Dr. Marshall.  
This is Dr. Egon Spengler, you cared for my co-worker and friend Dr. Ray Stantz a few months back."  
"Oh yes, the doctor said on the other line, How is Ray?"  
"Not so good.  
We think he maybe addict to pain pills."  
Egon went on explaining the situation over the phone, from the numerous bottles Jeanie and Peter found, along with Dr. Baker's, to Ray's changes in moods and behavior. 


	4. Chapter 4

Egon was still on the phone with Dr. Marshall when Winston entered the firehouse.  
Much to everyone's relief that it was not Ray, as it would had cause more problems than what they have to deal with now.  
Winston approached the his team members just as Egon hung up the phone.  
"We have a job?" Winston asked.  
"No, I just had a long conversation with Dr. Marshall and Dr. Baker," Egon answered.  
"Winston, Ray's got a very serious problem," said Jeanie.  
"Turns out he's got drawers full of that stuff from not just , but Dr. Baker as well," Peter added.  
"Dr. Marshall told me that he indeed only gave Ray a two month supply of it.  
Ray managed to get the prescriptions from Dr. Baker claiming that Dr. Marshall told him it was OK to do so,however neither doctor were aware of the situation, nor did Dr. Marshall give Ray any approval to get his pills refilled by Dr. Baker," said Egon.  
"I can't believe Ray would lie to do that," said Peter.  
"He really has changed," Jeanie added.  
"Sadly, according the the pamleth I got at the health clinic and what the physican there told me this is a very typical case, said Winston, And all the bottles were in Ray's name.  
"Except for one.  
It actually had your name on it Winston from Dr. Marshall," said Peter.  
"That's right.  
Dr. Marshall gave me the same pills for pain after I had my appendix taken out a month and a half ago.  
But since I didn't need them, I put them in the bathroom medicine cabinet in case of emergency.  
Damn it I should have thrown them away!"  
"Don't blame yourself Winston, none of us knew what was going on with Ray," said Jeanie, rubbing his shoulder.  
"We gotta get Ray off these things now!" said Peter.  
"We can't  
Dr. Marshall and Dr. Baker said that since Ray has gotten used the his amount of medication he takes, as well as a routine of taking them, withdrawing from them all together would be too much for him to handle," Egon pointed out.  
"According the the booklet, it also depends on the person and just how far they've gone," Winston added.  
"The most important thing for Ray to do at this point is to seek counsoling, said Jeanie,"I've got a friend who's brother works at a treatment center.  
"Are we talking about putting Ray into rehab now?" asked Peter.  
"It's out patient Dr. Venkman.  
But if we don't take care of the problem now, it could turn into that."  
"Or worse," said Winston.  
"I know but, how do we help Ray without coming on too strong.  
He's like a time bomb that could go off unexpectly," Peter pointed out.  
"As much as I hate to say this, but I'm perplex on what to do at this pointas well," Egon said with a sigh.

Just then, the front door opened and Ray entered headquarters.  
"Hi everyone," he said in his usually cheery tone of voice.  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie snapped out of their worriness and tried to act natural.  
"How are you feeling Ray?" asked Jeanie.  
"A lot better than earlier.  
That walk through Central Park was just what I needed to blow off steam.  
Thanks for asking Jeanie, Ray replied, Which reminds me.  
I want to apologize for snapping not only at you but to the rest of you guys as well."  
"That's OK Ray," said Peter.  
"Apology accepted," Egon added.  
"We're just being looking out for you that's all," said Winston.  
"We all care about you Ray," said Jeanie.  
"Thanks everyone, said Ray, I appreciate it very much."  
The truth of the matter is, this was actually becoming acustome to everyone, as over the last several days including earlier that day while in the basement with Winston Ray had lost his temper and would eventually apologize to whoever it was he blew up to.

Just then the grandfather clock that Ray had brought to the firehouse from his childhood home began to chime.  
It was 5 o'clock pm.  
"Well fellas, looks like I'm outta here, said Jeanie, as she shut down the computer at her desk, followed by grabbing her coat and purse, My girlfriend Monica is getting over a break-up so I'm treating her to a girls night out."  
"Yeah, and I gotta get ready for my date with Dana, said Peter, as he dashed up the stairs before saying to Jeanie, Hey Jeanie, if you and Louise ever get back together, we should double date."  
Louise of course was the ghostbusters accountant as well as Dana's former neighbor and crush at her last apartment complex, before it got destroyed during the ghostbusters battle with Gozer.  
At the time the team re-grouped Jeanie and Louise had begun dating and were a couple by the first of the year.  
However, after a trip to Florida a few months back, which was actually at the same time as Ray's accident, Jeanie wanted to there for her team, especially Ray, for while it can sometimes be a chore working for the Ghostbusters, to her, they were family.  
Plus, she realized on that trip that dating Louise wasn't all that was cracked up to be, as she often said, giving the reason for the break-up.  
Since then, Louise no longer works at the firehouse, but now at a firm with several other accountants, which for the ghostbusters was a good idea, as they didn't want to make anything appear awkward.  
Of course though, Peter does like to tease Jeanie about her one-time romance with the Louise(AKA, the frog prince.)  
"Don't hold your breath Dr. Venkman," said Jeanie as she walked out the door, but not before saying good-night to the Ghostbusters.  
Ray then asked Egon and Winston,"So with Jeanie out and Peter on a date, how bout a guy's night?"  
"Sure," said Winston.  
"After today I could use a break myself," Egon added.


	5. Chapter 5

At that moment, the front door of the firehouse opened and someone walked inside.

"Hell-o," called out a voice.

Ray,Winston and Egon turned to see that it was Peter's girlfriend Dana Barrett and her baby son Oscar, which she was holding, along with a diaper bag on one shoulder and her purse on the other arm, along with wearing a long black coat, on top of a white blouse, with a black skirt and black heels.

"Hi Dana, hey there Oscar," said Winston.

"Good evening Dana, and hello Oscar," said Egon.

Hi Dana, hello Oscar," said Ray.

"Ray!

Egon!

Inston!" Oscar babbled and giggled as he had a bit of trouble pronouncing the W in Winston's name.

Peter's actually upstairs getting ready for your date.

He told us though he was picking you up at your place."

"Actually, we have a bit of a problem, said Dana, I was getting dressed when Maria, Oscar's nanny called.

Her father had to be taken to the hospital today with chest pains, so she can't baby-sit tonight.

Fellas, I know this maybe last minute, but do you think you can watch Oscar?"

"It's no trouble at all Dana," said Egon.

"Oscar is always welcome at the firehouse," said Winston.

"We enjoy having this little guy here," said Ray, who met up with Dan and scooped up Oscar in his arms.

Thanks fellas, said Dana, With all the practicing I've been doing with the orchestra for that up-coming concert at Lincoln Center, Peter wanted to treat me to a night out."

"Hey, first time a lady picks up a guy for a date.

Start of a new trend?" asked Peter who had changed out of his flightsuit and was now dressed in a dark gary suit with a white shirt, black loafers and red tie, as he walked downstairs to Dana, who he greeted with a kiss.

"Oscar's nanny had a family emergency, so I asked the guys if they could watch him," said Dana.

Peter looked over at his fellow Ghostbusters and asked,"Sure you don't want to leave him with the chimps at the zoo?"

"Peter, Dana said with a laugh, Oscar loves you guys."

"Chimps know how to care for their young."

Dana gave a smirk to Peter, who then said with a mock sigh,"I guess you three would have to do.

But next time, we're using chimps."

Peter then walked up to Oscar, who was still in Ray's arms and said,"Looks like you're in for a wild night buddy.

Now remember, watch your cards at poker, and don't spit up on the dancing girls."

Oscar blew a raspberry at Peter, causing everyone to laugh.

"Why does he always do that to me? asked Peter, who then took his wallet out of his pocket removed a twenty dollar bill and asked Ray, Do you have change?"

"Yeah, it's in my drawer.

I'll go get it," said Ray, who then handed Oscar to Egon, and went upstairs.

Ray went into the bedroom to break Peter's cash and to grab a few toys he kept in the closet for whenever Oscar came to visit.

He first went to the night stand by his bed, and opened the top drawer.

As Ray was about to grab a few singles he had in an envelope, he noticed something about the contents inside.

A shade of red began to form into Ray's eyes.

Back downstairs, Dana had given Winston Oscar's diaper bag and said, "Here's everything you need for Oscar.

Diapers, wipes,powder his bath soap, wash clothes, towel, bottles, his formula, pajamas, his favorite blanket and stuffed bear."

Dana then handed Egon, who was still holding Oscar a sheet of paper and said,"Here's a list of emergency numbers, including Oscar's pediatrician.

Also the number of the restaurant where Peter and I will be having dinner, and the number of the theater where we'll be seeing the play, which reminds me."

Dana turned to Peter and asked, You did the tickets did you?"

"Of course," Peter answered, as he pulled out to small orange colored slips of paper from his front coat pocket.

"What the hell guys?!" shouted Ray, as he ran down the stairs.

"What's up Ray?" asked Peter.

"You know very God damn well Peter!" Ray growled back.

"What's the matter?" asked Egon.

"One of you assholes went through my stuff!" Ray shouted.

"Ray, first off watch your language in front of Oscar, and second, what are you talking about?" asked Winston.

First of all, I can say whatever the hell I damn well say!

Besides Oscar's just a baby, what the hell does he know.

And second somebody went through my drawers and touched my stuff!"  
At that moment, Oscar was whippering "Mama" and squirming in Egon's arms  
He handed the infant back to Dana, who said,"Shh!  
It's OK Oscar, mama's got you.  
She planted a kiss on the baby's head, looked up at Ray and said, trying to sound calm,"Ray, I know your upset, this isn't like you.  
And whatever it is, we'll help you take care of it, but please, don't take your anger out on Oscar

"Oh shut up and mind your own damn business bitch!

That must had been the real reason why your ex-husband left!"Ray yelled back, causing not just Dana to freeze up but it made Peter snap.

He then grabbed Ray by the front of his shirt and gritted through his teeth," Now you listen Ray and listen good.  
I know you're going through something right now.  
I understand.  
You can insult me and accuse me all you want, I don't care.  
But if you assault physically or verbally to my girlfriend and her child like that, I swear to god I will shove my foot up your intoxicated ass."  
Ray was able to free himself from Peter's grip and pushed him away.  
Peter pushed back, which turned into a shoving match between himself and Ray.  
"Peter, please stop," said said Dana, clutching a now crying Oscar in her arms.  
"That's enough guys," said Winston, grabbing a hold of Ray.  
"Break it up now," said Egon, as he restrained Peter.  
The peace only lasted for a few second, when Ray punched Peter in the face below his eye, causing him to fall over.  
The two went at it again, before once more being seprated by Winston and Egon.  
Ray pushed Winston aside and shouted,"Screw this!  
I don't need this crap!"  
He ran back upstairs, with sound of a door slamming behind him.  
Winston and Egon went to help Peter up off the ground, while Dana cuddled Oscar to make him stop crying, which he was able to, becoming whimpers.  
She then looked at the three ghostbusters and asked,"What's happened to Ray?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Though the feud between Ray and Peter had came to an end, the mood was still quite intense.  
Everyone was still feeling what they had witnessed or took part in.  
Peter was bouncing Oscar, who by now had stooped crying and seemed to be the least effected by the incident on his knee.  
The sound of the baby's giggling brought a smile to Peter's face, even if it would last for a short time.  
Egon approached Peter with a can of tab soda in his hand.  
"Thanks Egon, but I'm not thirsty," said Peter.  
"It's for your eye Peter," Egon pointed out.  
"Thanks.  
It's better than putting raw meat, or a bag of frozen broccoli on my face."  
"It's the only actually cold item I could find in the mini fridge.  
All the ice packs our in the freezer upstairs in the kitchen, but I didn't want to risk going up there, in case Ray..well you know."  
"I understand."  
Egon then rubbed Peter's shoulder as a way of telling him things will work out.

Meanwhile, Winston was explaining to Dana what has been going on with Ray and his need for pain prescriptions.  
"Winston, Ray is like a compeletely different person," said Dana.  
It is Ray,but yet it's not him at all," said Winston.  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"We tried every word in the English language,but no anvil," Peter answered.  
"It ends up falling on deaf ears," Egon added.  
"None of us want Ray to learn his lesson the tragic way my cousin did," said Winston.  
Dana walked up to Peter and asked,"How's your eye?"  
"I've had worse," Peter replied, as he handed Oscar back to his mother as he asked Dana,"Mind if I crash at your place tonight.  
I'm afraid if I see Ray, I'll end up doing or saying something I'll regert."  
"Not at all," Dana answered.  
Peter then took the soda can off his face, got up from the chair he was sitting, turned to Egon and Winston and told them,"I'm spending the night at Dana's.  
If Ray asked, tell him he knows why."  
Dana then asked Peter,"I know this was suppose to be our night, but after what happened, I really don't feel much like going out now.  
Do you mind if we call it a night?"  
"I was thinking the same thing as well," Peter answered.  
As Peter, Dana and Oscar were about to leave, Winston called out,"Dana, we'd like to apologize for Ray's behavior this evening towards you and Oscar."  
"That's OK Winston, hopefully Ray has the strength to get through his problem," said Dana.  
"I think we'll just let him sleep it off, but we'll talk to him in the morning," said Egon.  
"If he makes it to morning, Peter pointed out, Who knows what's going on in his head."  
Winston and Egon said good-night to Dana,Oscar and Peter, before the three walked out the firehouse door.  
After the three left, Winston and Egon let out two huge sighs.  
They were at a lost of what they were going to do about their fellow ghostbuster and friend.

The next morning when she came into work, Jeanie was surprise to see two of her bosses asleep on the main level of the firehouse.  
Egon was lying on a couch, while Winston converted a chair and a folding chair into an upright bed.  
"Morning fellas," Jeanie called out, as she brewed up some coffee.  
The two ghostbusters woke up that moment.  
"Good morning Jeanie," said Winston, with a yawn in his voice.  
"Morning Jeanie," said Egon, as he moved his legs off the couch and placed his glasses, that were on an end table back on.  
"What happened?  
You two worked down here all night and fell asleep in your clothes," Jeanie asked with a laugh.  
"We actually slept down here," Winston replied.  
"What happened?"  
"Ray went on a tyrant," Egon answered.  
"He found out that we went through his pills and went besrek," said Winston.  
"Ray yelled at Dana, Oscar and got into a fight with Peter."  
"My god, is Peter alright?  
Is he hurt?" asked Jeanie.  
"His pride, plus his left eye is going to have a nice shiner this morning," answered Winston.  
"He went to spent the night at Dana's and Ray locked himself in the bedroom.  
So we slept down here," Egon added.  
"Ray's lucky he didn't sent Peter to the hospital," said Jeanie, as she handed a mug of coffee to Winston and Egon each, who they both said thank you to her  
"Hell I'm lucky myself to," said a voice.  
Egon,Winston and Jeanie turned to see Peter had walked into the firehouse.  
He was still wearing the same clothes he wore the night before, but had the jacket in wrapped around his arm and had sunglasses on his face.  
"Dr. Venkman, said Jeanie, Egon and Winston told me about what happened last night.  
Are you OK?"  
"I'll live", Peter answered as he took the sunglasses off his face, showing off a small sized bruise under his left eye.  
Peter then let out a yawn and said,"Sorry, didn't sleep much last night."  
"Oscar kept you up?" asked Winston, with a chuckle trying to find humor in the situation.  
"Actually he slept through the night."  
Jeanie gave a mug of coffee to Peter, who said "Thank you", before he countinued to speak.  
"It's just this whole thing with Ray.  
Not the fight and what happened to my eye and all.  
But how much he's changed on those damn pills.  
It's like we don't even know him anymore."  
"I don't even know who I am anymore myself," said a voice.  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie looked to see Ray, walking down the stairs.  
When Ray reached the bottom, everyone saw that he was dressed in the clothes he wore the day before, which were wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were puffy and red, along with dark circles underneth.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Jeanie, in a snotty tone.  
"I deserved that," said Ray in a groggy sounding voice  
"No snappy comeback?" asked Peter, who ducked away a bit, thinking Ray was going to give him a shiner on the right eye to match the left one.  
"Relax Peter, I..I'm not going to hit you.  
If anything you should hit me, and then fire me," said Ray.  
"Fire you?" asked Winston.  
"Why, what for?" Egon added.  
"For my behavior, for taking the pills, me lying to you all, to the doctors, for how I treated Dana and Oscar, for decking Peter.  
All last night, the events over the last few days, weeks leading up to what I did.  
I hit Peter, I screamed at Oscar and cursed everyone out.  
I'm sorry everyone.  
I'm very truly, really sorry."  
Ray's eyes began to glisten.  
A few tears began to fall as he spoke,"You all have been right all this time.  
I refused to believe I have a problem, but I do.  
I have a problem.  
I can understand if you want to fire me as a ghostbuster and kick me out, let me deal with this myself, while living out on the streets.  
But, I need help.  
I really need help."  
Ray felt his legs get heavy as he feel to the floor and let out a cry.

Winston knelt down beside Ray and said,"Ray, we're not going to fire you.  
And we won't kick you out onto the streets.  
We're a team, we're all in it together."  
"We're more than a team.  
We're a family, and if one of us has a problem, the rest of us are there to help," said Jeanie, who got down next to Ray as well.  
As did Peter, who said,"Ray, I may still be pissed off about last night.  
More about what you said to Dana and Oscar than my eye, but I would never turn my back on a friend who needs help."  
"Y...You'll help me?" Ray wept.  
"Yes, we'll be there all the way."  
Egon then knelt by Ray to his level and said,"There is one condition though Ray.  
You have to be able to do this, that means letting us you and promising us that you really want to get off the pills.  
However, if you break that promise and countinue using, along with carrying on the behavior you displayed last night, we'll have to send you to the rehab center at Bellevue for in-patient care.  
Do you understand?"  
Although he was still crying, Ray managed to answer,"Yes." as he nodded his head.  
"I really want to do this.  
I hate the way I've become.  
I want to get off those damn pills!" Ray spatted out through tears.  
"You're taking a huge step in the right direction Ray, said Winston, Saying you have a problem and need help means you're not far gone and the pills haven't taken full control of your life."  
Ray was able to regain his balance, picked himself up, wiped his eyes, and had kept his crying under control said,"I want to quit cold turkey."  
"Ray, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to stop taking the pills all at once," Egon pointed out.  
"Yeah doing something like is a big risk taker," Peter added.  
"Maybe you should just start by cutting down," Winston suggested.  
"That won't do me good.  
I'll only crave more, Ray pointed out, I know I can do it.  
I'll even prove it to you, if you will let me.  
"If that's what you really want Ray, then we'll be there every step of the way," said Jeanie.  
"Just give me one day to quit, and if I fail, I'll go to Bellevue's rehab center.  
Is that a deal?"  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie looked at one another for a few moments, then turned back to Ray with their answers.  
"As risky as it sounds, if you believe you can really do it Ray, then I'm on board with it," said Winston.  
"Same here," added Peter.  
"As am I," said Egon.  
"Count me in to," said Jeanie.  
"Thanks everyone.  
This means a lot." said Ray.  
"I know you can do this Ray," said Jeanie, as she gave him a hug.  
"We're here for you Ray," said Winston, patting his friend on the back.  
"We'll get through this," said Egon.  
"Even if we loss sleep over it, said Peter, who placed his arm around Ray's shoulder, then said,"There is one thing you can do to start off with."  
"What is it?" asked Ray.  
"First you need a shower.  
Not to be rude, but you're a bit ripe."  
Ray gave himself a quick look into Ecto-1's rear view mirror and said,"Uh yeah.  
Good idea."  
He then went upstairs to get cleaned up.

Peter turned to Jeanie and said,"Better put on a pot of coffee Jeanie."  
"I already did Dr. Venkman," Jeanie said.  
"Well, you better put on quite a few more.  
It's going to be a long day and night."  
Just then, the sound of thunder clapped through the room.  
And within mintues, Jeanie and the ghostbusters were now hearing the sound of rain hitting the roof of the building.  
"A very long rainy day and night," Peter corrected.  
"I think we better stock up on a few other items," Winston suggested.  
"Good idea," said Egon.  
"I'll run out then to the store.  
You fellas make a list of what you want or need," said Jeanie.  
"Place your orders guys," Peter called out.  
Each of the ghostbusters wrote down a list of different types of food and beverage items that they wanted to stock up at the firehouse.  
Along with other nessceries such as a few health items, a hand-held radio, a few flashlights and batteries, just in case of an emergency.  
Egon voulnteered to go help Jeanie with the shopping, shortly after he along with Peter and Winston gave her the lists.  
"I just need to get my wallet first," said Egon, as he went upstairs to the bedroom.  
He came back down moments later.  
"What happened to you up there?" asked Winston.  
"I've misplaced my wallet," Egon answered.  
"You know basically everything in the world, but couldn't remember where you put your wallet?  
Guess you're not such an egghead after all," Peter said with a laugh. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ray came back downstairs to the firehouse's main level, cleaned shaven and dressed in a fresh changed of clothes.

"That's an improvement," said Peter.

"How are you feeling so?" asked Winston.

"So far fine for the moment.

Though my right leg is feeling a bit stiff," Ray answered, referring to the leg he fractured in his accident.

"Could be the weather.

My shoulder acts like that to, when the weather is lousy," Winston spoke as he referred to an injury he got while serving in the marines.

At that moment, Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse.

Egon and Jeanie had returned from the store, with the items the team wanted and neended.

"We're back," said Jeanie, as she got out of the front passenger side, and opened the back to get the groceries, along with Egon, who climbed out of the driver's side.

Ray approached the car and said,"Here, let me give you two a hand," as he took a few bags out of the car.

Thanks Ray," said Jeanie, as she and Egon collected the rest of the iteam and headed up to the kitchen.

While the three put the groceries away, the phone at Jeanie's desk rang, and Winston answered it.

Ghostbusters, yes of course.

We're on our way," said Winston as he hung up the phone, and then called out,"Ray, Egon, we gotta a job in Chinatown!"

Ray and Egon headed back downstairs and met up with Winston and Peter.

The Ghostbusters then quickly changed into their flightsuits, climbed into Ecto-1, and went off to their assignment, which was at a jewelry shop.

On the way, Peter, Egon and Winston, who was in the driver's seat were concerned about Ray, as it this was going to be his first job without taking the pills.

Thankfully, the four member team were able to catch a cluster of class 2 mobster ghouls who were causing chaos in the show.

In fact, it was the first time in ages that Ray seemed to have control of his pack and appeared focus.

Winston,Peter and Egon were glad to see that Ray was finally starting to come back to his old self again.

However, when the team was sent on another call in Queens to a video arcade, the other ghostbusters noticed that Ray was begining to slow down a bit.

After capturing a total of 4 class 5 free roaming vapors, and placing the smoking traps into the back of the car, Winston asked Ray,"You holding up?"

"Yeah, my leg's stiffening up more, but I'm trying not to think about," Ray answered.

The team place the rest of the equipment in the car, and drove back to headquarters.

During the ride to the firehouse, Ray, who was sitting shot-gun with Winston snapped,"Seriously Winston, do you have to have the heat on so high?

It's like a freakin oven in here?

"Aren't you guys hot?"

"I'm fine," Peter answered.

"Same here," Egon added.

"Ray, I don't have the heater on.

Check the dash board if you don't believe me," said Winston, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Ray meanwhile checked the dash board and saw that the heating system was indeed off.

He turned to Winston and said,"Sorry about that.

I don't understand why I feel like I'm standing inside a volcano."

"That's OK Ray.

I think you're feeling the pain in your leg and to top it off you're going through withdraw."

"Ray, if you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you had one of your pills?"

"Last night, after I had that big blow up with everyone.

I took two of them.

One at shortly before 7 pm and the other one at 12 am," Ray answered.

" It's shortly after 2 o' clock already.

So, you only have a few more hours to go," said Peter, as he looked at his watch.

"If you made this far Ray, you can keep it up," said Winston.

"I hope so," said Ray, as he wiped the sweat that was pouring down his brow.

Winston,Peter and Egon hoped that there would not be anymore jobs that day, as it would be easier for Ray to consintrate on his recovery.

Thankfully for their sake, there weren't any more calls that day.

Besides the incident in the car, Ray had two more outbursts.

The first was at Peter for taking the last cup of blueberry yogurt, then later on at Egon, because his finger drumming was too loud.

Though both times, Ray did apologized and that the other two ghostbusters understood.

Ray also had a crying spell, which he was able to get under control, thanks to Jeanie for calming him down.

Around 5 pm, Winston said,"Thanks for everything Jeanie, you can call it a day now."

"But I was going to stay with you and help Ray," said Jeanie.

"Thanks alright, we have it all under control here.

And thank you for giving us a hand," said Egon.

"Besides, the weather is going to get worse later on.

It's best you get back to your apartment before that massive storm comes," said Peter.

"Well alright then.

But if there's any problems or if you need me, call me and I'll come back," said Jeanie, as she placed her coat on and gathered her purse and umbrella.

"We'll do that Jeanie.

Have a good night," said Winston.

"And don't worry Jeanie, I'll be fine, said Ray, who seemed to be in a calm mood, And thanks for being here with me today and calming me down during that crying fit."

"What are secretaries for? said Jeanie, Have a good night fellas."

The ghostbusters said good-night to Jeanie as she walked out the firehouse.

Later on that night, the weather indeed got worse as Peter mentioned as a gentle shower turned into a storm.

The four member team had just finished up dinner of frozen pizza, which according to Peter was not bad but not great giving it only 2 stars, though the other ghostbusters thought it was pretty good.

After cleaning up, Peter, Winston and Ray went to watch a movie, while Egon went to work in the lab.

During the movie, Ray said to Winston and Peter,"I gotta go to the bathroom."

Ray then go up off the couch and went to use the bathroom.

A short time later, Egon joined them.

"Where's Ray?" he asked.

"He went to use the bathroom," Peter answered.

"Actually, that was about twenty minutes ago," said Winston, as he checked his watch.

"I'll go check on him," said Egon.


	9. Chapter 9

Egon went up to the bathroom, knocked on the door and called Ray's name.

There was however no answer.

Egon knocked louder and asked,"Ray, is everything alright?"

Once again, no respons.

Egon then opened then bathroom door carefully, and saw that it was empty.

It was at that moment Egon realized something.

"Oh no he couldn't.

I hope not," he said, making a dash for the enough, Egon found Ray in the bedroom, wrestling with the drawers on his night, which had been shut tight with padlocks.

"Come on Damn it open!" Ray screamed, unaware of Egon's presence in the room.

"Ray, what are you doing?" asked Egon.

"I need my pills!" Ray shouted.

"No you don't.

You're doing great without them.

You can make it."

"No I can't!"

I need them!

But some asshole put these freakin locks on the drawers!"

Peter! Winston! You did this!"

"Ray and Winston had nothing to do with locking the drawers it was!" Egon answered.

Ray stopped fighting woth the drawers and said,"Why did you do this?

Why did you do this to me Egon?!"

"I did it for your own good Ray.

So you wouldn't be tempted."

Ray jumped up and grabbed Egon by the front of his shirt, shaking him, as he screamed, Egon, give me the key!

Open the drawer!

I need the pills!"

"Ray, get a hold of yourself!" said Egon, who then slapped Ray.

Ray loosened his grip and clutched his face.

Egon, who was in shock by what he did said,"Ray, I'm so sorry.

I was just trying to help, but lost my cool for a minute.

Ray, who was still rubbing the throbbing side of his face, looked up at Egon and snarled,"You son of a bitch."

Before Egon could say another word or make a move, Ray pounced on his fellow ghostbuster and threw him to the ground.

"How could you do this?!

Why did you do this?!" Ray growled as his pinned down Egon down.

"Guys!

It's Ray, help me out here!" Egon shouted.

"Shut it Egon!

Just shut up!" shouted Ray, who then smacked Egon on this face.

Within seconds, Winston and Peter rushed into the bedroom.

"Break it up!

Break it up now!" Winston shouted, as he pulled Ray off of Egon, while Peter helped his fellow ghostbuster up the floor.

What the hell happened here?" asked Peter.

"That asshole locked up my pills!" Ray screamed, pointing at Egon.

"Egon, you did what?" asked Winston.

"Earlier, before I went out with Jeanie.

I said I was looking for my wallet.

I lied.

I went to put locks on the drawers, so Ray wouldn't be tempted.

I'm sorry, but I did it for his own good! said Egon, And I'm sorry for hitting you!

Egon, you hit Ray?!" said Peter.

"Then he hit me back after I got pinned."

Ray then yelled out,"Egon, you're bleeding!"

Egon looked in the mirror, and saw that indeed blood was oozing from his left nostril and his bottom lip.

Ray fell to the ground and broke up in heavy sobs.

"Go clean your face" Winston said to Egon, who then went into the bathroom.

Peter meanwhile was trying his best to calm down Ray, who said in between sobs, "What have I done?!

I hit Egon!

And for what, some freakin pills!"

"It's OK Ray, we know you didn't mean to," said Peter, as he tried to calm his friend down, along well as rubbing his shoulder.

"Good thinking Peter, keep trying to get Ray to relax.

I'll be right back," said Winston, as he left the bedroom.

Winston then went into the bathroom, where Egon was finishing cleaning up the blood off his face.

"That was a hell of a move you made," Winston told his fellow ghostbuster.

"Hitting Ray or locking the pills?" asked Egon, as he carefully dried his now wonded face.

"Both actually.

Why did you lock up the drawers?

was this a trust issue?

You really didn't think Ray could make it?"

"I do believe Ray, but it was because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

Egon let out a sigh and said," I know Ray could make it, but knowing those pills are there.

What if he relapses and starts using again.

What if he ends up like your cousin and he...he.."

Egon couldn't say another word as he began to tremble.

He then sat down on the shower chair the team got for Ray after his accident.

Egon's voice began to crack as he spoke,"We almost lost Ray once.

We can't loss him.

We just can't loss him."

Winston let out a sigh as he approached his fellow ghostbuster, and said gripping his hand on Egon' s shoulder, "Egon, I know you had good intentions on helping Ray, but we can't keep watch over him all day and night.

It's Ray choice if he wants to get off the pills cold turkey.

We're just here to help keep him in the right track.

Egon took a few deep breaths and said,"I guess it was kind of stupid of me to lock the drawers.

Treating him like he was a child."

"It wasn't stupid.

You were trying to help a friend, that's all," said Winston.

Egon got up from the chair and said,"I'm going to apologize to Ray now."

"Good plan," said Winston.

The two headed back to the bedroom.

When Winston and Egon entered room, they found Peter and a now slightly calm down Ray, sitting on his bed.

Egon cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ray, I'm sorry for what I did.

I was just trying to help," he said.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, you were thinking of me.

And if treating me like a child was a way of teaching me a lesson, I get it.

"I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you and for punching you in the face.

I deserved it," said Ray.

"Ray, I really believe you can fight your habit.

Hell you punch a lot better than I can."

"Yeah, I mean no offense, but you're no Rocky Baboa."

At that moment, Egon cracked a small smile, which then turned into chuckling.

Winston began to laugh as well, followed by Peter and lastly Ray.

Suddenly thunder clapped, and a bolt of lightening cut through the dark, and rainy skies, causing the power to blow out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, who turned the lights?" said Ray.  
"We had a power outage from the storm," Egon answered.  
"Least the city can't blame us on it.  
We've been here all this time," Peter pointed out.  
"I've got a flashlight in my top nightstand drawer," said Winston, who then carefully crept towards his bed, opened the drawer and fished around it a bit, until he found the flashlight.  
However, when he turned it on, there was no bright light to be shone.  
"Damn it, the batteries must had died," said Winston.  
"I've got a flashlight with fresh batteries in my nightstand, said Ray, who made an attempt to look at Egon despite the darkness and said,"Egon, I need the key to open the drawer and get the flashlight.  
You have to trust me on this."  
"I'll do that Ray," said Egon, who then carefully walked to his bed, opened the top drawer on the night stand and took out the key, which he then handed to Ray, who was now able to remove the padlock and open the drawer.  
He took out the flashlight, and sure enough once it was turned on, it shone a bright light in the room.  
"Alright Ray," said Winston.  
"There's more flashlights and candles downstairs.  
Plus we have to see if the generator connected to the containment unit is up and working," Egon pointed.  
"And check the fuse box," Winston added.  
"Everyone follow me downstairs then and watch your step," said Ray.

Once the ghostbusters made it safely down to the main level of the firehouse, sure enough, they found the extra candles and flashlights on Jeanie's desk.  
After quickly assembling the flashlights with batteries, each Ghostbusters now had his own to use.  
"Egon and I are going to check the containment unit and fuse box," said Winston, before he and Egon, headed to the basement.  
While he and Ray set up and lit candles, Peter tried to get in touch with Dana to see if she and Oscar were OK.  
However, the phone was dead.  
"Forget it Peter.  
Looks like everything's down," said Ray, as he lit another candle.  
Egon came back up from the basement and said,"Well, the good news is the generator on the containment unit is working.  
Meanwhile, Winston's still working on the fuse box.  
"At least we've got the containment unit still running," said Ray.  
"Wish I can say that about the phone, said Peter, I can't get in touch with Dana.  
Peter then raced to his locker, where he kept his flightsuit and proton pack, grabbed a windbreaker, and raced to Winston's desk for Ecto-1's key.  
"Peter, you're not thinking of going out there are you?" asked Ray.  
"I have to see if Dana and Oscar are OK with this weather,"Peter answered.  
"You can't go alone out there in that storm Venkman, it's too dangerous.  
"Ill drive you there," said Egon.  
"Egon, you're still new to driving and you haven't drove in this type of weather yet.  
And Peter you had still haven't re-newed your license yet," Ray pointed out.  
"Damn it I forgot," said Peter.  
"At least the phone in the car might work.  
You can get in touch with Dana that way," Egon suggested.  
"Didn't think of that.  
Thanks Egon," said Peter.

Peter climbed into the front seat, turned the iginition on, picked up the phone and dialed Dana's number.  
After a few rings, to his relief, he heard a voice.  
"Hello," said the voice, which was indeed Dana.  
"Dana, it's Peter.  
"I'm so glad to hear you.  
I was calling to check if you and Oscar are alright," said Peter.  
"I'm fine.  
The rain is really coming down, but we didn't lose power," said Dana.  
"I'm actually calling from the car.  
We lost both the power and our phones.  
Winston and Egon are working on it right now."  
"How's Ray doing?"  
"A little rough today, but currently so far so good."  
While the two chatted, Peter took notice of the sound of crying in the background.  
He knew it was Oscar.  
"Is the storm bothering Oscar?" Peter asked.  
"Oscar usually sleeps through them.  
But of all nights, said Dana, who was balancing Oscar and holding the phone at the same time, He's teething.  
His back teeth are coming in, so it's hurting him.  
His mouth, his ears, and he's got a slight fever from it.  
"Did you give anything?"  
"Unfortuntly I'm out of not just his teething gel, but ear drops as well."  
"Listen, I was actually going to come over to check on you two, how about I stop at the pharmacy on the way and pick up some medicine for Oscar?" Peter asked.  
"That's very sweet of you Peter, but I don't want you making a special trip in this weather.  
I'll run out and pick it up," said Dana.  
"No, it's too dangerous for you and Oscar to be out there.  
I'll think of something."  
You two be safe.  
Love you."  
"Love you to," said Dana, as she hung up the phone to tend to Oscar.

"Everything alright?" Ray asked.  
"Thankfully, Dana's building didn't lose their power or phones,"Peter answered.  
"That's good.  
You look upset though."  
"Oscar's not feeling well and Dana doesn't have medicine for him.  
I told her I'd get it and for her to stay put during the storm.  
"Move over, I'll drive you to the pharmacy, so you can drop off what you need at Dana's place.  
"Ray, are sure you're up to driving? asked Peter, I mean with..you know."  
"I know what you mean Peter, but this is an emergency.  
"OK then."  
Peter then got out move to the front passenger's seat and Ray took to the driver's side.  
At that moment, Winston and Egon came back up from the basement to grab the tool box and saw what was going on.  
The two rushed to the car.  
"Ray what the hell are you doing?" asked Winston.  
"I gotta get Peter to the pharmacy and get medicine for Oscar, he's sick," Ray answered.  
"It's the truth.  
I called Dana on the car phone," Peter added.  
"Ray, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think you're in any shape to drive," said Egon.  
"Yeah let me take over and drive Peter, where he needs to go" said Winston.  
"Don't worry Winston.  
I got this under control, said Ray, You and Egon stay here and work on the fuse box.  
Call us if you need us or anything."  
"Guys, Ray's got this.  
You have to trust him," said Peter.  
Winston let out a huge sigh and said,"OK Ray, if you think you can handle this.  
We'll let you."  
"Just be careful out there in this weather," Egon added.  
"We will," said Ray, before opening the firehouse door and pulling Ecto-1 out onto the street, which was beginning to flow with water, due to the downpour of rain.  
"I sure hope Ray can do this and that he knows what he's doing," said Egon.  
"That makes two of us," Winston added as the two went back to the basement, hoping to get power back.


	11. Chapter 11

As he drove down the flooded streets, Ray tried with all his might to consintrate on the road.

Peter, meanwhile, hoped that his fellow ghostbuster can pull off what he was doing and that they would make it.

All through the drive to mid-town, Ray took deep breaths with each turn he made, each time the windshield wipes swished back and forth the window, at each traffic light and sign, and as the rain fell onto Ecto-1.

After a bit of driving, the two made it to the local 24-hour pharmacy.

Ray parked the car in front of the shop.

"I'll only be a few minutes," said Peter as he got out of the car and went into the pharmacy.

"OK, see you soon," Ray answered back.

Ray looked out the side window and despite the massive rain drops falling from the sky, he was able to see Peter rush through the store to find what he was looking for.

Seeing the inside brought his thoughts back on the pills.

Not to mention that the stiffness in his injured leg was flaring up.

Ray closed his eyes and said through heavy breathing as sweat trickled down his forehead,"Must fight temptation!"

He looked at his watch and saw that the time was a quarter after 10 pm.

"I can make it.

I can make it," Ray repeated himself.

Thankfully, Ray was able to shake off the urge, just as Peter returned to the car.

"That didn't take to long," said Peter, as he got inside Ecto-1.

"No, not at all," said Ray.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"You had an urge?"

"I did, and I'm fighting it now, but I can make it to Dana's place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Though his hand was shaking a bit, Ray turned the ignition key and he and Peter headed to Dana's apartment.

Finally after about 20 more minutes of driving, the two ghostbusters made it to their destination.

After Ray found a parking spot in front of the apartment complex, the car rang, and Peter answered it.

It was Egon, letting the two Ghostbusters know that he and Winston fixed the fuse box so not only did the firehouse had the phones working again, but they also got the electricity back.

Ray and Peter were glad to hear that.

Plus, from the look of the sky, the rain was starting to slow down.

The two got out the car and walked up to the apartment complex.  
A man in his mid 50's greeted Ray and Peter by the front door, who Peter regonized as he's been a regular visitor to the building.  
"Good evening Ed," Peter said to the gentleman.  
"Good evening Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stantz," said Ed.  
"I'm here to see Ms. Dana Barrett."  
"Go right on in."  
Ed opened the door letting Ray and Peter, who said a quick thanks inside.  
Once Peter and Ray were in the main lobby, they spotted an out of order sign on the elevator.  
"Looks like we're going to have to walk it, said Peter, who turned to Ray and asked,"Are you up for it?"  
"For Dana and Oscar anything,"Ray answered.  
The two then began their walk up a flight a stairs.  
Thankfully, the apartment was fully lit and didn't lose any power, so Ray and Peter were able to see where they were going and when to get off at the 5th floor, which was were Dana and Oscar lived.

After sometime of walking, the two made it to the 5th floor.  
"Man, I really need to get back into shape," said Peter, who then wiped some sweat off his brow.  
"Funny, I feel fine, and my leg isn't hurting me," said Ray.  
"Good for you," said a slightly sarcastic Peter.  
Thankfully for Peter, Dana's place was only a short walk down the hall.  
When they reached Dana's door, Peter knocked.  
From inside, he and Ray could hear Oscar crying, which became louder as Dana opened the door.  
"Special delivery," said Peter, holding up the medicine.  
A very surprised Dana who was bouncing a crying Oscar said,"Peter, Ray you came.  
What about the storm?"  
"It's settling down," Peter answered.  
"Plus, we'd do anything for you two.  
You're family to us," said Ray.  
"Thanks guys.  
Please come in," said Dana.  
Ray and Peter entered the apartment and gave the ear drops along with the teething gel to Dana, who had a rough time giving Oscar his medicine and keeping him steady at the same time.  
Plus, his crying didn't help much.  
"SSHH!  
Hush now sweetie, said Dana,"I know it hurts but I have to give you this to feel better."  
"Let me try, said Peter, who then took Oscar into his arms and said,Buddy I'm not a fan of yucky medicine like you.  
But you have to take it like your Mom said to get well.  
Peter balanced Oscar, while Dana tried to put the ear drops in, but did not have any luck, nor with the teething gel.  
"Dana, if I can have a try?" asked Ray.  
"Are you sure Ray?" asked Dana, who was very cautious about giving her child to him, after what happened the night before.  
"Dana, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and Oscar.  
I just lost myself, and I'm trying to get back to the old me.  
I know you may not be able to trust me with your child, but please give me a chance."  
"Apology accepted Ray.  
I know Oscar like you very much."  
Peter then handed a still crying Oscar to Ray, who looked down at the child and said,"Aww, what's the matter Oscar.  
You're not happy.  
Ray then began to bounced Oscar on his knee and the crying was starting to decrease to whimpers.  
Ray turned Oscar towards him and began to make a goofy face, causing the baby's whimpering to stop and a smile flashed on to his face.  
"See there we go, that's a smile," said Ray.  
Little did Oscar know, Ray distracted him long enough for Dana to put the ear drops in.  
"I think I know something else that makes you smile," said Ray to Oscar.  
He then began to tickle Oscar under his chin and stomach.  
This caused Oscar to start giggling, which got his mouth opened enough for Dana to carefully rub the teething gel on to his gums.  
Once the medicine was given, Ray handed a now relaxed Oscar back to Dana.  
Oscar was indeed smiling and cooing as he snuggled onto Dana, who looked up at Ray and said "Thank you."  
"You're welcome,"Ray replied.  
"Hey don't I get a thank you, I brought the medicine," Peter asked with a slight mock pout.  
Dana laughed and said,"A very big thanks to you for braving the storm and get Oscar's medicine," before giving Peter a kiss.  
"That will do for a start," said Peter. 


	12. Chapter 12

A light sounding chime coming from a clock on the living room wall rang through the apartment.

Dana, Peter and Ray took notice and saw that the time was 11 pm.

"It's late, I better go put Oscar down," said Dana.

"You're welcome to come and stay with us at the firehouse," said Ray.

"Thank you Ray, but it's letting up so we'll stay."

"Would you like me to stay for the night again?" Peter asked.

Dana whispered into his ear,"Ray needs you."

"OK, but if you need us, please call."

"I will."

After sharing another kiss, Peter said goodnight to Dana and Oscar.

"Thank you again Ray, said Dana.

"My pleasure Dana, Ray replied, Goodnight.

Bye Oscar."

The two ghostbusters left the rain had turned to a slight drizzle, as the two made their way back to the car.

Once they climbed inside Ecto-1, Ray made a quick call to Egon and Winston to see if everything was still working at the firehouse, which it was.

Egon mentioned that he was able to get in touch with Jeanie to see if she was OK and that she was and her building didn't lose any power or phone lines.

But if they wouldn't mind going by her place to check, just to be sure.

"No problem at Egon," Ray answered.

After hanging up the phone, Ray and Peter made a quick ride to Jeanie's place.

A short time later, Ray pulled up to a brick building and saw that the lights were out.

Peter reached for the car phone and dialed several buttons.

After a few rings, a voice came through.

"Hello," said the voice.

"Good evening Ms. Melmitz," Peter spoke, knowing very well it was Jeanie.

"Very funny Dr. Venkman.

Calling me just as I'm falling asleep."

Ray took the phone from Peter and said,"Sorry if we woke you Jeanie, we just stopped by to check on you."

"Really, you're here outside mymy apartment?" asked Jeanie.

"We sure are.

Look out the window."

A light then shone from on of the windows, which then opened up, and Jeanie poked her head out.

"I see the car now, she said, So did someone make a call?" she asked.

"No, we're on our way back to the firehouse from bringing medicine to Oscar and Dana's place and though we check to see if you were OK," Ray replied.

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."

Egon called about an hour ago to check on me."

"So is everything alright with you?" Peter called out.

Yes, everyone in the building is fine.

Thanks again guys," said Jeanie.

"You get your rest then.

See you tommorrow," said Ray.

"Good night Dr. Stantz, Dr. Venkman."

Jeanie pulled herself back inside, closed the windoe and turned out the light.

Ray hung up the phone, and he and Peter headed for home.

When Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse, Peter and Ray got out of the car and were greeted by Winston and Egon.

"Are we glad to see you both.

How's Oscar?" asked Winston.

"A lot better now," Peter answered.

"Did you stop by Jeanie's place?" asked Egon.

"She's fine.

Though we did wake her up, but she was glad we stopped by," said Ray.

How about you?"

You doing ok?" asked Winston.

"I did have an urge come back to me."

"When was that?" asked Peter.

"We you were in the pharmacy picking Oscar's medicine.

It was with me all the way to Dana's place.

Not to mention the pain in my leg was really killing me.

But when we got to Dana, all I think of was Oscar, Dana,Jeanie, and you guys.

I can think about was how much you guys are like family to me and what you had to put up with because of me."

Ray's eyes watered up as he continued to speak,"After all I did to everyone of you, I don't deserve all the support giving me.

So thank you guys.

I know I have quite away to go, but I know I can beat this."

"We know you can Ray," said Winston.

"Like we've told you, we'll help you get through this," said Peter.

You do the same for us," Egon added.

At that moment, the grandfather clock began to chime.

The Ghostbusters looked at the clock and saw it was midnight.

"I..I made it," said Ray.

"You really did it," said Peter.

"Way to go man," said Winston.

"We knew you could," added Egon.

"Thanks guys.

And now there's just one more thing to do," said Ray.

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Follow me."

Egon, Winston and Peter weren't sure what Ray was up to, but they followed him upstairs, leading them to the bedroom.

Once the team arrived, Ray ran into the room, went to his nightstand, opened the bottom drawer, and took all the bottles of pills out.

He then went into the bathroom, with the other three Ghostbusters still following him, though they were now very concerned of what was going to happen.

Ray placed the bottles into the sink, took on out, opened it, and spilled all the pills into a nearby toliet, before flushing them away.

"I'm through with these for good," said Ray, as he flushed away another bunch of pills.

Ray continued the possess, until all the bottles were empty.

"Well, I got square one out of the way," he said.

"What now?

You said you're done with the pills and flushed them away," said Peter.

"The next step is to get help," said Ray.

"But you've proven to us you can make it through the day without using," said Winston.

"I know, but there's always going to be that feeling that urge that craving.

So, in the morning, I'm calling Dr. Marshall and see if the hospital has a counseling center."

"You're heading down the right path Ray.

And no matter what happens, we'll be there," Egon spoke.

"Thanks again everyone," said Ray, as he and his fellow Ghostbusters formed a group hug.

Ray knew he had quite a bit of a journey ahead of him to get himself fully cure of his problem.  
It has been a challenge,but he came this far.  
Ray knew though not what what was ahead his way, not matter what it was good or bad, he knew he could count on those who care about him.

The End 


End file.
